1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal mountable on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Publication No. 19608168 discloses a terminal that has a needle-eye shaped pair of resilient contacts that bulge arcuately out with a deformation space therebetween. The contacts of the terminal can be inserted into a through hole in a circuit board. As a result the resilient contacts deform and close. Resilient forces press the contacts in opening directions against the inner peripheral surface of the through hole to prevent the terminal from coming out. Thus, the resilient contacts establish electrical connection with the contact in the through hole without soldering.
The above-described terminal requires no soldering, and thus considerably simplifies the operation process. However, the terminal lacks a holding force.
An attempt has been made to thicken the resilient contacts to enhance the resilient forces. However, the opposite ends of the resilient contacts are supporting points of resilient deformation and excessively large stresses are created at the ends. Thus, the resilient contacts may undergo plastic deformation.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a circuit board terminal with a high connection reliability.